Reunited
by Hattyx
Summary: [Short Oneshot] Many years had passed since Hitomi had left Gaea, and Van, behind. After that day she had sank into a deep sadness a sadness that could only be cured by being reunited with her one true love.


Reunited

by Hattyx

Disclaimer: I don't own Vision of Escaflowne.

* * *

Was it all just a dream?  
Or maybe a vision?  
No, it was real...  
After all, you can't fall in love with a dream.

* * *

Many years had passed since Hitomi had left Gaea, and Van, behind. After that day she had sank into a deep sadness; a sadness that could only be cured by being reunited with her one true love. Every day she had thought about him, and was sure that he had thought about her. At night she dreamed about what could have happened if she stayed... 

"Oh Van," she sighed. "How I miss you..."

* * *

Far away on Gaea, Lord Van was sitting in his throne as his advisors debated around him. He was preoccupied with thoughts of Hitomi, as he always was. Ever since she had left, he had been distant. He thought about her every day, and dreamed of her every night. 

_"Oh Van. How I miss you..."  
_

"I miss you too, Hitomi," he said back.

His advisors turned and gaped at him. "Excuse me, sire," one of them said, "but to whom are you talking?"

Van was confused; he was sure he heard her voice... and then it struck him. _He_ heard her voice because only _he_ could. "No one. I do not know what came over me... Please excuse me." The King rose from his throne and headed for the door.

As soon as the throne room was behind him, he sprinted down the corridor and up numerous flights of stairs. Upon reaching the roof, he slowed his pace and came to rest at the parapets.

"Hitomi, can you hear me?" he asked into the open sky.

* * *

Hitomi's eyes flashed wide open. 

"Van! Is that that you Van?"

_"Yes it is,"_ the voice said.

"Oh Van! I've missed you so much."

_"I know Hitomi... I have missed you as well..."_

Hitomi was on the verge of tears; tears of joy

_"Hitomi I have a question to ask you..."_ the voice said, trembling.

"Yes, Van?" Hitomi replied.

_"Hitomi, I," he stuttered, "I want you to... I want you to come stay with me. I want you to stay with me forever. Hitomi, I want you to be my queen. Will you marry me?"_

* * *

"...Will you marry me?" 

Hardly a second passed before Hitomi practically screamed, _"Yes! Oh Van, yes I will marry you!"_

Van reached out to hold her, but all he grasped was air. "How will you get here?"

_"The same way I did all those years ago. Good-bye Van. See you soon."_

* * *

Hitomi was standing on the track at Kama Kita High school. It had been ten years since she had last been on this track. She walked out to the middle of the track and closed her eyes. "Van I'm coming." 

With all her might she focused upon Van. She started to feel weightless and opened her eyes. She was surrounded by a pink light stretching up into the heavens. She smiled and closed her eyes once again.

* * *

Van noticed a pink column of light far off in the distance. "Hitomi!" He gasped. He ripped off his shirt, unfurled his wings, and jumped off into the air, flying towards his love. Soon he could see her, waving to him and smiling. Van smiled himself and swooped down towards her, landing ten feet away. "Hitomi!" He called out to her and started running towards her. 

"Van!" She called back, running towards him as well.

Van pulled her into an embrace. "Hitomi, I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered into her ear.

Hitomi pulled back from the embrace and gazed into his eyes. "You'll never have to worry about that Van, I'm here to stay."

Van closed his eyes and kissed her. Hitomi closed her eyes and kissed back. It was her first kiss from the man she loved. She wanted it to last forever but eventually Van pulled back.

"I love you Hitomi," he whispered to her.

"I love you too, Van," she whispered back.

* * *

A couple stoop before a priest in the garden behind the Fanelian castle. 

"Do you, Van Fanel, take this woman to be you wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hitomi Kanzaki, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

The priest nodded. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Van and Hitomi turned to each other. He lifted off her veil up over her head and leaned in to kiss her. Hitomi closed her eyes and kissed back. They pulled back and smiled at eachother.

"I love you, Van."

"I love you too, Hitomi."


End file.
